fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
410
410 is the pilot episode of Fantendo - Gaiden, and the first episode of Season 1. In this episode, Hugo Logia is recruited by Eric Sinn, and meets the agents of the 410 Squad. Reception has been positive. Plot The episode begins by showing a cluttered room. The TV is showing a recorded news broadcast, showing Six destroying a science-fiction convention. On the table, a file is open, showing information about someone named Hugo Logia. Lastly, an old cell phone rests on the counter, showing a message from Helen Rizzo. Suddenly, a man in sunglasses and a business suit enters the room, turning off the TV and taking his cell phone and car keys. The man leaves the apartment, saying hello to an old lady and getting in his 1985 Chevrolet Camero, driving off. While at a stop light, he deletes all the messages from Rizzo, and continues on, eventually arriving at the Queens College. The man walks past Hugo Logia, who is headed to his car, and casually mentions "I know you're a Beorn.", shocking Logia. The man walks away, with Logia following him. Logia follows the man into his car, with the man introducing himself as Eric Sinn, an agent of F.A.N.T. Logia questions what F.A.N.T wants with him, and Sinn punches him in the chest, causing Logia to lift up a soda can with his mind. Logia, shocked, faints, with Sinn sighing. Logia wakes up on a plane inside a luxury room. Logia nearly passes out again, but regains his composure and takes a drink from a water bottle before leaving the room. Logia sees Sinn, and is enraged at how he punched him in the chest and kindapped him, charging towards him and accidentally using his Telekinesis to wreck the room. Logia beats Sinn, but stops as Sinn is unmoving. He looks down and finds Sinn simply letting him, and gets off, calming down. Sinn tells Logia that he's suffered much worse beatings, making Logia laugh. The enviorment more at ease, Logia questions Sinn how they knew he has powers, how he has them, and what F.A.N.T plans to do to him. Sinn explains that he is simply on an assignment, getting orders from someone way up the chain. Logia asks why Sinn would kidnap someone he knows little about, but Sinn simply tells him that he trusts his boss. Logia, being smart, realizes that he can't get out of the plane, so he simply resigns to his fate. Sinn leaves, expecting Logia to wait in his room, but Logia, curious, asks to explore the plane. Sinn doesn't see why he shouldn't, and lets him out to meet the others and see the plane's features. Logia heads down to the base floor of the plane where he finds a woman hard at work, who Sinn introduces as Alena Carter. Carter is immensely intrigued by Logia and enthusiastically greets him, asking if she can do some tests on him, before realizing how creepy that sounds. Logia goes on, and heads off to the game room of the plane. Logia finds a young man playing video games on the plane, who introduces himself as James Zabrent. Sinn tells Zabrent that he should be training, with Zabrent walking off while snarking at Sinn. Logia and Sinn walk past another room, from which Logia hears a noise. He asks who is in there, and Sinn introduces the man inside as Jake Skett, saying that all Logia needs to know is that he doesn't like company. Understanding, Logia moves on, heading back to his room. While headed there with Sinn, Logia spots a missile out the window, heading straight for the head of the plane. Sinn heads there to try and destroy it, but the others are helpless. Logia concentrates very hard, and zones himself out, not being able to hear anything or see anything but the missile, and uses his Telekinesis to cause a Psionic Explosion that destroys the missile, but causes him to pass out. As Logia wakes up, he finds himself at F.A.N.T's headquarters in Washington, D.C., with everyone safe. Sinn nods to Logia in gratitude, and the others are clearly very appreciative for his help. Suddenly, a man escorts Logia to meet Sinn's boss, the director of F.A.N.T, Helen Rizzo. Rizzo apologizes for her abrasive means to get him here, but explains that she needed him here, while Sinn wonders who sent the missile. Rizzo tells Logia that the world is always in danger, and that F.A.N.T can only do so much. Rizzo tells Logia that she is building a team known as The Operatives that could always be relied on and controlled, like F.A.N.T, and have the power of the popular heroes like Unten, and that Logia is the first candidate she has in mind. Logia, thinking back to how he saved the plane, realizes how much he good he can do, and agrees, on the condition that he can train with the agents he met. Rizzo agrees, and congratulates him on joining the 410 squad. Logia goes out to talk to his new teammates. In the Stinger for the episode, Sinn talks to Rizzo and tells her that he considered living a normal life, but now wants to help F.A.N.T. Rizzo gives him the permanent job of squad leader. Quotes Reception The page got universally positive reception. A common sentiment was that people were excited and intrigued to see how the series and characters progressed. Trivia *The news program in this episode is the same one as Sandstorm. *The old cellphone has an enscriptment on it, showing that it was manufactured by A22 Enterprises. *The game James is playing is an adaptation of the Super PokeDude Show. *The soda can Hugo lifts is Soda Can brand soda.